Forever And Always
by EmzLuvzTom
Summary: Caroline Forbes left Mystic Falls 5 years ago and now she's back in town to attend her best friend Elena Gilbert's wedding to her boyfriend of 4 years Elijah Mikaelson. Whilst travelling Caroline met up with Keira, old friend of Elijah's. Will the wedding be a success or a disaster? New friendships are made, relationships are tested. The wedding that no one will ever forget is here
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Caroline Forbes left Mystic Falls 5 years ago and now she's back in town to attend her best friend, Elena Gilbert's wedding to her boyfriend of 4 years, Elijah Mikaelson. Whilst travelling, Caroline met up with Keira, an old friend of Elijah's. Keira doesn't know anyone in Mystic Falls but that doesn't stop her from attending her best friend's wedding. Klaus Mikaelson is back in town and so is his family. Will he finally succeed in wooing Caroline's hearts? Will the wedding be a success or a disaster? New friendships are made, relationships are tested. The wedding that no one will ever forget is here.

* * *

Future Pairs:

Elejah - Elena and Elijah

Klaroline - Klaus and Caroline

Stebekah - Stefan and Rebekah

Kennett - Kol and Bonnie

Kamon - Keira and Damon


	2. Chapter 2 : Caroline meets Keira

**4 years ago**

Caroline was walking down the familiar back streets of New York city minding her own business when she was suddenly slammed against a fairly hard wooden fence.

"Now now darling, I'd advise you not to fight back if you don't want this stake to end up in your heart." The man who was holding Caroline against the fence said as he smirked at her. He looked to be in his late twenties and the thing that stood out most to Caroline about this man was the scar that ran from the top of his right eye all the way down to his chin.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline whispered as fear gripped her heart.

"I want to know where Niklaus Mikaelson is."

"Klaus? I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in over 11 months." Caroline said then she whimpered as the man pressed the sharp wooden stake against her chest. "Please, I don't ... I can't help you with Klaus."

"But I can." The man holding Caroline looked over his shoulder and all the colour drained from his face causing Caroline to panic. If this man was scared of whoever had spoken then should she be? "Now I would really appreciate if you would step away from Miss Forbes."

"How ... I ..." The man stumbled over his words but quickly caught himself as his grip on Caroline tightened. "What are you doing here Keira? Jordan told us that he _made _you leave."

"It's a good job that I didn't leave otherwise you would have killed Miss Forbes here. Now I'm asking one more time Daniel, step away from Miss Forbes or I will end you." The man, Daniel looked deep in thought then he slowly stepped away from Caroline but Caroline didn't move away from the fence, she was frozen in fear. Daniel took another step away from Caroline which revealed who the mysterious woman was. Caroline was shocked when she saw the woman's face. _Impossible!_ Caroline thought as she recalled where she had seen a picture of this woman before. "Now would you like to explain to me why you are looking for the whereabouts of my best friend's brother." Caroline felt all the colour drain from her face as the woman confirmed what she had dreaded. The woman who had saved Caroline was not someone you wanted to be around. When Caroline lived in Mystic Falls over a year ago, she questioned Elijah Mikaelson about the woman who was in most of his pictures. Caroline trembled as she remembered what Klaus had told her. "Miss Forbes?" Caroline slowly looked up and was shocked to see this woman, Keira staring at her. "Did Daniel hurt you in any way?"

"Of course I didn't Keira, she's important to the ca ..." Caroline screamed as Daniel's limp body dropped to the ground. There was a hole in his chest and as Caroline looked up, she was horrified to see Keira stood holding Daniel's heart in her hand whilst wearing a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sure Niklaus has told you all sorts of terrifying things about me Miss Forbes but do you really think that Elijah would be friends with someone so '_terrifying_'?"

* * *

**Present day in Mystic Falls**

Elena had just gotten off the phone with Caroline about 30 minutes ago and she was starting to worry because Caroline hadn't turned up yet. Elena started pacing back and forth in front of the airport and constantly kept checking her watch whilst her fiance Elijah, and his younger brother Kol were stood watching her.

"She'll be here soon dear."

"She landed over half an hour ago Elijah, what if something happened to her?" Elena whispered as a look of panic appeared on her face.

"If I remember Miss Forbes correctly, she would have so many bags with her and that is probably the reason for her being a little late." Kol said as he tried to calm down his soon to be sister in law.

"Or maybe ..." Elena said but was quickly cut off by a voice Elijah and Kol instantly recognised.

"She had to wait until I got myself a hot chocolate." Elena, Elijah and Kol all spun around and both Elijah's and Kol's mouths dropped open as they stared at the woman in front of them. "Well are you going to introduce me to your fiance or do I have to do it myself Eli?"

"Keira." Kol whispered as he continued staring at her in shock. "You're alive."

"Elena, I would like you to meet my best friend Keira. Keira, I would like you to meet my fiance Elena Gilbert." Elijah said once he had recovered from the shock of seeing his old friend alive let alone in Virginia.

"It's nice to meet you Keira. I've heard a lot about you from Elijah."

"All good things I hope." Keira said then she smiled once she looked Elena over. "Not bad Eli, not bad at all."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you left me with all the bags." Everybody spun around to see a tired looking Caroline gasping for breath as she walked out of the airport.

"I'm telling you Care, the look on their faces was worth it." Keira said then she smirked as Caroline was suddenly attacked by a very emotional Elena.

"I've missed you so much Care."

"I missed you too Elena." Caroline whispered and Keira couldn't help but giggle as the two friends hugged. _It was like they hadn't seen each other in years._ Keira thought as she rolled her eyes.

"How are you alive? Nik saw you dying." Kol asked causing all eyes to landed on Keira.

"It doesn't matter how." Keira whispered as she was instantly transported back to that painful day. They could see the tears in her eyes but knew better than to point it out. Klaus may have lied to Caroline about how terrifying Keira was but he was telling the truth about one thing. Weakness! Keira didn't like to seem weak and if someone pointed that out to her, they ended up dead. It was best to just act like nothing was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keira**

_How dare he! How dare he lie, he never saw myself dying because he saved me that night. He saved me and I still owe the little shit._

Keira thought as the car stopped moving. Keira was surprised to see that they had arrived at a beautiful looking Mansion but what surprised Keira the most was that Kol, who had sat next to her the whole way, hadn't once said a word. Kol was always the one to make _unreasonable comments_ so it shocked Keira when all Kol did for the whole journey was stare at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Elena will show you the room which will be yours whilst you stay here with us Caroline." Elijah said and once the two young vampires had vanished, Keira was quickly cornered by the two original brothers. _Just great, another Mikaelson crisis intervention. Not had one of these in a while, last one I had happened to be with Eli and Niklaus. _Keira thought before the two original brothers started shooting questions at her.

"If all you are going to do is shoot questions at me then maybe I was wrong to come here." Keira snapped as her anger started to show. "Do you know how long it took Caroline to convince me to even think about showing my face? Well do you?"

"I ... Keira I ..."

"It took her 5 days then it was another 2 weeks of constant nagging before I gave in and said I would accompany her to Mystic Falls. Should I really have had to go through 2 weeks of nagging just to attend my best friend's wedding? Caroline dropped everything as soon as she heard about the wedding so why didn't I? Did you even think about how I'm feeling? How I would feel being back in Mystic Falls? Being in the presence of not just one Mikaelson but four? Do you even remember what happened the last time I was in the same place as all four of you Mikaelson's? Well do you? Because I do, I remember it as if it only happened yesterday." Keira looked from Elijah to Kol then she looked back at Elijah and shook her head as she smirked. "Guess Niklaus was right, Rebekah and I are similar after all. The only difference is that Rebekah loves to easily whilst I on the other hand trust to easily." The defeated look on Keira's face before she fled from the Mikaelson Family Mansion not only tugged at Elijah's heart but Kol's as well.

* * *

**Klaus**

The absence of Keira created such a tension in the Mikaelson Family Mansion that when Niklaus arrived with his sister Rebekah and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, he immediately realised something was wrong and a small part of his heart filled with worry. Niklaus was about to say something when a flash of blond hair appeared at the bottom of the staircase before Stefan was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Let Stefan breathe Caroline." Elijah said as he appeared half way down the stairs with a giggling Elena by his side. Niklaus' head quickly snapped to Stefan who was now slowing standing up whilst a very hyper looking Caroline Forbes stood in front of him. His eyes widened as they took in the form of the beautiful angel who wore the most stunning smile he had ever seen.

"Seems like someone missed me, yeh?" Stefan said then he chuckled as Caroline once again attacked him.

"Missed you?" Caroline asked as she pulled away from Stefan. "Why would I miss your ugly mug?" Caroline said then she giggled before she wrapped her arms around Stefan and gave him a hug. "I missed you Stef."

"I missed you too Care." Once the reunion between Stefan and Caroline was over, Niklaus turned and looked up at his older brother before he raised his eyebrow.

"Like to tell me why there is so much tension around here?" The three new arrivers were left shocked as Caroline, Elena and Elijah all looked down at the ground with frowns on their faces. The silence in the Mansion was suddenly disturbed as Caroline pulled her ringing phone from her pocket.

"Keira!" Caroline shouted causing a look of hope to appear on Elijah's face for a couple of seconds before it was hidden but Niklaus was quick enough to catch it. "Are you ok? I heard the fight you had with Elijah and Kol."

"Don't go worr ... worrying about little old me Carebear." The female voice sounded familiar to Niklaus but he couldn't quiet place how he knew it.

"You're drunk." Caroline whispered looking worried. "Where are you darling? I'll come and pick you up then bring you straight back to the Mikaelson's so that you can sleep."

"I don't think I ... I'll be doing much sleeping tonight." A giggle filled the room and Niklaus was slightly confused because it sounded like the giggle came from inside the Mansion and not from through the phone. "Shhhh, we can't ... hmm ... that feels so good ... I've got ... got to go Care, something came ... hmm ... came up."

"Keira as in The Dark Princess?" Rebekah asked and Niklaus was shocked when Elijah slowly nodded his head. "But ... she's dead. Nik saw her die." Niklaus gulped as all eyes turned and locked on him.

"Let's just say that Niklaus was wrong." All eyes turned to the top of the stairs and Niklaus' mouth dropped open as he saw the one woman who he never expected to see again. Keira, Elijah's best friend was stood at the top of the stairs only wearing what looked to be a guys shirt and there was a smirk on her face but that vanished as her eyes widened when they locked with Stefan's. "Stef ... Stefan?" Keira asked and she gulped as Stefan nodded his head.

"It's nice to see you again Keira." Stefan whispered as hatred dripped from his tone. Niklaus raised an eyebrow at Stefan before he looked at Keira who was shaking slightly.

"I ... I didn't know you knew the Mikaelson's." Keira said and the fear in her voice made Niklaus panic. Not that he would let anyone see he was panicked, he would never live it down if his siblings found out that he did in fact have a soft spot for Keira.

"Stefan's my boyfriend _bitch_." Rebekah snapped as her eyes narrowed.

"I ... oh god ... I'm so sor ..." Keira froze as she nearly allowed that word to leave her mouth. "Why did you never tell me? I would ... wouldn't have allowed ..."

"Allowed what Keira? For myself to be captured? You were my friend and you just allowed _him_ to waltz in and attack me. That's not what friends do." Stefan shouted as he took a step forward. Niklaus had never seen Stefan look so angry before and he had never seen Keira, who he knew as a strong and confident young woman to stumble backwards from fear.

"You don't ... you don't understand Stef."

"Only my friends get to call me Stef." Stefan snapped and a sob erupted from Keira's mouth as tears rolled down her face. "What are you doing here Keira? I thought I warned you about coming back to Mystic Falls."

"I came for Eli's wedding." Keira whispered and Niklaus felt a pull at his heart at how vulnerable she looked. "I can leave if you wanted Stefan." Everybody turned to stare at Stefan and were shocked when he looked down at the ground. "I'll ... I'll just go and collect my things then." One second Keira was stood at the top of the stairs and the next, Kol was stood in her place looking very angry indeed. Before Kol even got a chance to say anything, Keira was stood by his side holding out the top she was just wearing. Niklaus was shocked when he noticed that all Keira had was a small bag on her back, was that all her things? "Here's ... Here's your top back Kol."

"You aren't leaving Keira." Kol snapped as he continued glaring at Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Calling in a favour

**Keira**

"You aren't leaving Keira." Keira felt conflicted. On one hand she had Stefan who wanted her to leave and on the other hand she had Kol who wanted, who was telling her to stay.

"You're only saying that Kol because the _bitch_ warmed your bed for you." Keira couldn't control the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks.

"I didn't sleep with him." Keira whispered as she stared at her hands which were shaking uncontrollably.

"I wasn't speaking to you _slut_." Rebekah snapped causing more tears to fall from Keira's eyes.

"Rebekah." Elijah shouted. "I will not have you speaking to Keira like that."

"And for your information _darling sister_." Kol snapped as he took a step towards Keira who out of fear took one backwards. "Keira hasn't slept with me. We were having a nice chat about what she has been up to since I last saw her."

"Of course you would say that, you just don't want your little slut to leave." Keira couldn't take it anymore so she rushed down the stairs and over to the front door of the Mansion.

"Elijah, you can't just let Keira leave." Kol shouted causing Keira to look over her shoulder and stare at her once very good friend.

"Come on Elena." Elijah whispered then he escorted Elena down the rest of the stairs then they vanished from the entrance room. _I think my heart just broke._ Keira thought then she noticed that Niklaus was staring at her looking concerned. She quickly wiped all emotion from her face and placed her temporary emotional barrier back up. She was back to the girl who felt nothing, she was back to the girl who had no emotions and she was back to the girl who was alone in this world.

"Thank you for the lovely talk Kol but you are wrong. The Keira you all once knew is no longer here." Keira looked around the room and her eyes locked with Caroline's. "It was nice knowing you Caroline, you reminded me these past four years of what I used to be like before _it_ happened. I'm glad I was around to save you from Daniel." Keira opened the front door, took a step outside and breathed in the fresh air before she turned and faced everybody. "I know you probably won't believe me when I say this Stefan but I need to say it before I go back to the heartless bitch that I was four years ago until I allowed Caroline to bring my humanity back out. I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship, I'm sorry that I allowed you to be captured by _him _and I'm sorry that I did nothing to stop _him._" Keira stared into Stefan's cold eyes and because her temporary emotional barrier was up, she didn't feel a thing. "I would never have allowed anything to happen to you if he didn't have my life in his hands." Keira turned on her heels and ran, ran with everything she had. Her legs gave way and before she knew it, Keira had lowered all of her barriers and allowed all the emotions she had held back since she had turned into this monster to eat away at her.

* * *

**Kol**

"What did she mean when she said 'save you from Daniel'?" Nik asked as he stared at Caroline who was glaring at Stefan. _You aren't the only one angry with him darling_. Kol thought as he flashed down the stairs.

"I had been in New York for a while when Daniel appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. He had a stake above my heart and was asking me where you were. If it wasn't for Keira killing him then I would be dead." Caroline whispered then she hissed before attacking Stefan. "I spent four years helping her change and you just ruined that because you didn't let her explain. She lowered nearly all her barriers and became a vampire with humanity and now everything I told her will feel like a lie because of you. How could you say that to her? How could you Stefan?" Caroline shouted as she continued punching Stefan until Nik was able to pull her away. Kol watched in amusement as a very angry Caroline fought to get out of Nik's grip.

"She allowed Jordan to attack me Caroline." Stefan shouted. Kol was surprised when Caroline gasped and stopped fighting to get away from Nik. The colour drained from her face as tears built up in her eyes. Nik spun Caroline around and quickly held her face in the palms of his hands.

"What's wrong love?"

"He killed her little brother." Caroline whispered then she broke down crying in Nik's arms.

"Jordan attacked you?" Kol asked and he gulped as Stefan nodded. "Shit." Kol whispered then he ran over to Caroline and pulled her out of Nik's arms. "Where would Keira go Caroline? Where would she go?"

"What the hell Kol?" Nik shouted but Kol ignored him as he continued screaming at Caroline.

"He's after her Caroline." Kol whispered and was surprised when Caroline looked up and stared at him looking confused with tears rolling down her face. "Keira lied to you Caroline, she lied about being safe because she didn't want to worry you."

"What do you mean Kol? Jordan's dead, Keira killed him as revenge for killing her little brother." Kol shook his head and sighed. "Jordan's alive isn't he?" Caroline whispered and gasped as Kol nodded his head. _You are an idiot for lying Keira._ Kol thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Who's Jordan?" Rebekah asked as she sat down and that's when Kol noticed that they had all moved to the living room where Elijah and Elena had gone to before Keira left.

"Jordan's the person who made Keira place barriers up to protect herself and he was also the one who made her turn off her humanity when he killed her little brother." Caroline whispered.

"Is that all Keira told you about him?" Kol asked as he eyed Caroline who didn't seem to realise that she was allowing Nik to comfort her.

"She also told me that Jordan was the person who had tried to kill her once and he nearly succeeded but someone saved her." Kol chuckled as he shook his head. He knew Keira was trying to keep Caroline safe by lying to her but why lie about so much? "That was a lie also wasn't it?"

"It all started the day after Keira was turned. She didn't know she was any different than before so she went about her day as normal. When she met up with her boyfriend, things got a bit heated and she lost control. She killed her boyfriend and completed her transition."

"What does this have to do with Jordan?" Stefan asked as he pulled Rebekah into his side and Kol couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Her boyfriend was Jordan's brother. She confided in him about what she had done and he came to the conclusion that she was a vampire. Keira thought Jordan was helping her but one day, she came home at lunch time to see her little brother with his throat ripped out. On the wall, written in her little brothers blood was a message."

"What did the message say Kol?" Caroline asked but frowned as Kol shook his head.

"She asked what the message said Kol." Nik snapped and Kol couldn't help but sigh before he thought back to what Keira had told him in her drunken state.

"A brother for a brother isn't enough for me Keira so watch your back." Kol watched as everybody let that little bit of information sink into their minds before he started speaking again. "She spent months on the run from Jordan and that's when she met Elijah. They became quite close and in the time she spent with him, she forgot all about how Jordan was just waiting to end her life. Can you imagine her surprise when the one night she didn't spend in the company of Elijah, was the night that Jordan decided to show his face? That night Jordan staked Keira in her stomach before a witch cast the spell that linked the two of them together."

"Is that what she meant before when she said 'if he didn't have my life in his hands'?" Stefan asked and his face dropped once Kol nodded.

"Not only does Jordan have the power to kill Keira any second, he can also kind of control her mind. It's like the sire bond Nik has with his hybrids."

"You mean he can place something in her mind and she has to do it?" Caroline asked then she groaned. "Of course, why didn't I work it out sooner."

"Work what out love?"

"Keira has only been able to break the bond between herself and Jordan once and that was when she saved Miss Forbes here." Kol said then he smiled at Caroline.

"Daniel looked and sounded surprised to see Keira and now it all makes sense. He said 'Jordan told us that he _made _you leave'. Once she saved me, she explained that she was on her way out of New York when she heard the name Klaus. Her friendship to you Elijah was enough for her to break her bond with Jordan to make sure nothing would happen to your family."

"Now I'm going to ask you again Caroline, where will Keira go? You've known her for the past four years, you've seen her grow from a cold heartless bitch into a girl who would do anything to protect the ones she cares for."

"I don't ... I don't know. She'll have put her temporary barriers back up but they will soon be down and every single emotion she had hidden away since she was turned will come back at her full force. Let me try ringing her." Kol watched as his older brother Nik placed his hand on top of Caroline's and shook his head.

"I'll ring her, she'll have to pick up because she owes me."

"Why does she owe you Niklaus?" Elijah asked sounding as confused as Kol felt.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I saw Keira dying, Jordan had used his power to start the killing process and when I saw her lying on the ground, I realised that the hatred I felt for her was really just there to cover up the fact that I had started to think of her like a little sister. I fed her my blood and now she believes that she owes me so I think it might just be about time that I called in that favour."


	5. Chapter 5

**Keira**

"Are you ok?" Keira looked up as someone placed their hand on her arm. "What are you doing out here on your own?"

"I ... I had to leave." Keira whispered as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Do you have anywhere to stay ..."

"Keira, my name is Keira."

"Do you have anywhere to stay Keira?" Keira slowly shook her head then she allowed herself to take in the man in front of her. The stranger appeared to be in his mid-20s, had light blue eyes and dark brown hair that went to just below his ears. He was wearing black boots under a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. There was only one word to describe this stranger and that was perfect. "Would you like to stay with me? I've got plenty of spare rooms."

"I ... I don't even know your name."

"Oh I'm sorry, I totally forgot about introducing myself. My name is Damon, Damon Salvatore and it's a pleasure to meet you Keira." Keira felt herself flinch away from him once she heard his surname.

"You're a Salvatore?" As soon as Damon nodded, Keira was up on her feet backing away from him. "I'm sor ... please don't tell Stefan I'm still here."

"You're worried about my brother?" The sentence came out as more of a question than a statement so Keira slowly nodded her head. "What happened between the two of you? Is he the reason why you had to leave wherever it was?"

"I'm ... I'm not on his good side." Keira watched as a smirk made its way onto Damon's face and she found that she was feeling safer with him once the smirk had appeared on his face.

"Then I defiantly think you should stay with me Keira, for I am not on his good side either." Keira was just about to say something when the sound of her phone ringing surprised her. The ringing stopped for a couple of seconds then it started again and Keira was starting to get annoyed when this carried on for what felt like hours. "Seems whoever is ringing really needs to get ahold of you." Keira pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned as she saw the caller ID. _Niklaus._

"Well he can wait." Keira snapped then she smiled as Damon chuckled.

"I'm liking you more and more as each second passes Miss Keira."

"Why thank you Mr Salvatore." Her phone continued ringing and Keira's anger was just about to take over but it quickly turned into surprise as Damon pulled the phone from her hand and answered it.

"Listen _mate_, Keira isn't available at the moment but I'd be more than happy to pass on a message once she's no longer tied up." Keira quickly covered her mouth to try and stop the giggle from escaping but she wasn't successful once she heard the growl coming from the other end of the phone.

"I am not your mate and where is she, Salvatore?" Keira watched as a look of surprise appeared on Damon's face for a couple of seconds before it was replaced with humour.

"Like I said the first time Klaus, she's not available at the moment so I can pass on a message once she's no longer tied up." Keira was able to make out what sounded like someone sighing before the phone was unmistakably passed to another person.

"Listen Damon, we need to know where Keira is."

"No '_Hello Brother, how have you been?_', I am disappointed Stefan." Damon said then he winked at Keira who was grinning. "I believe you are the reason for Keira leaving as well as crying her heart out little brother so please enlighten me with why you want to know where she is?"

"I let my anger get the better of me Damon, I never meant to cause her pain. I ... is she safe? If you can't tell me where she is then please just tell me if she is safe." The look of surprise on Damon's face as Keira hung up on Stefan made her giggle.

"Feisty little devil aren't you."

"You have no idea." Keira whispered as she smirked at him. She lent towards his face and she couldn't help but feel powerful as Damon's eyes closed and a groan left his mouth. She let her lips touch Damon's ear for a couple of seconds before she opened her mouth and spoke six words. "Race You To The Boarding House."

* * *

**Caroline**

"I still don't get it. Why did Keira have both her humanity off and have barriers up? She wouldn't need barriers if her humanity was off right?" Rebekah asked causing Caroline to roll her eyes whilst Kol shook his head.

"Keira's different from normal vampires." Kol whispered then he sighed.

"When she flipped her humanity switch, her humanity wasn't fully gone. Her switch kind of just dims her emotions so she needed barriers up so that she didn't feel the emotions that were dimmed." Caroline said as she stared down at her hands. "Keira has many barriers such as her emotional barrier and her temporary emotional barrier. I've been working with her for the past four years and I've still not managed to get her to lower every barrier she has. The first thing I did was make her change most of her barriers from full to only temporary which meant that every single day, she would feel a couple of emotions here and there but it wasn't enough to completely scare her away from turning her humanity back on."

"When did you finally get her to turn her humanity back on?" Klaus asked as he reached over and grabbed ahold of Caroline's hand which made her jump. "Didn't mean to scare you love."

"It's ok and it was about 3 years ago when she finally turned her humanity back on. She still had her temporary emotional barrier up until about a year ago, I was actually surprised when she let it vanish."

"Why's that? Did something happen to Keira to make her lower it?" Elijah asked and Caroline could see how much he was hurting. _Maybe he realised how much of an idiot he had been. Maybe he felt guilty for not protecting Keira from Jordan and Rebekah. _Caroline thought then she took a deep breathe before trying to remember the day that Keira lowered her emotional barrier.

"It was a Tuesday morning and I hadn't seen Keira since Saturday but that was partly normal because she always came home after me and she would leave in the morning before I even got up. I was starting to panic when she didn't turn up Monday evening because in the whole 3 years that I had known Keira, she had never been away for more than 36 hours but I just thought she had lost track of time or something like that. I choose to ignore the bad feeling in my stomach and went to bed. I was woken up Tuesday morning by the sound of crying coming from the room next to mine. The one thing that Keira's temporary emotional barrier stopped was the feeling of sadness so you can understand why I was surprised when I found Keira huddled in the corner of her room with tears rolling down her face. Turns out she had been meeting up with an old friend from the past when they were both surrounded by werewolves." Caroline could feel the tears threatening to over flow as her throat felt like it was closing in on her.

"It's ok if you want to take a break Care." Stefan whispered and everybody was shocked when Caroline shook her head before she wiped her eyes.

"Keira said that they were both surrounded by werewolves Sunday night and she had only gained consciousness midday on Monday. She told me that she recognised the house because it belonged to the friend who she had met up with. She found him in the living room and he explained to her that he was able to get them away from the werewolves and Keira was extremely grateful but that all changed when ... when he suddenly started to cough up blood. Turns out that he had stood over Keira when she was unconscious and a werewolf had bitten him. He died in her arms less than ten minutes later and Keira finally lost it, she lowered her temporary barrier and allowed herself to grieve for the loss of what she believed was her last remaining friend. It took her a good week and a half to come to terms with his death and she's had her emotional barrier lowered since then."

"I ... I just ... oh god." Stefan whispered and Caroline felt sorry for him. "I've ... I've lost my best friend."

"You sure as hell better hope that Keira is safe with your brother or so help me Salvatore, I will rip your heart out after I torture you so much that you ask me to kill you." Kol snapped then he vanished from the room and Caroline was quickly to follow after him.

"Hey ... um ... Kol?"

"What do you want Caroline?" Kol asked as he looked over at her from his bed.

"I ... I just wanted to say thank you for looking after Keira when she was drunk even though you didn't have too."

"I had too, it's my job to make sure Keira is safe."

"Why do you think that?" Caroline asked then she weakly smiled as Kol patted the spot next to him on his bed. Caroline closed the door to Kol's room before she sat down next to him.

"Do you promise that what I am about to tell you doesn't go any further?" Kol asked and Caroline saw and heard how much Keira being away was hurting him. When Caroline nodded her head, Kol started speaking. "I'd grown closer to Keira in the time that she had spent being friends with Elijah but you wouldn't have called us anything other than acquaintances. I decided to leave my family and about 100 years later, I was living in this little town when I accidentally bumped into another vampire."

"It was Keira wasn't it?" Caroline asked and smiled when Kol nodded.

"We seemed to be bumping into each other a lot over the next couple of weeks and after having a drink together one night, I found out that she had left Elijah's side not long after I had left my family. I invited her to stay with me that night and it eventually turned into her staying with me until I left town which was a couple of months later. I had grown even closer to Keira and at that point, I would have called ourselves friends. I knew she was worried about something so I asked her to join me when I decided to leave town and she accepted. We spent the next 70 something years travelling together and she quickly became like a little sister to me. I was so protective over her and it worried me because I had never been that protective over Rebekah so I left, I left in the middle of the night whilst she was asleep and I made myself forget her. I pushed all the memories we had made together to the back of my mind then it was a good couple of centuries later before I saw her again. She was back by Elijah's side and I expected her to smile at me like she did when we were living together but all she did was move so Elijah was blocking half of her from my sight."

"You don't have to tell me if it is upsetting you this much." Caroline whispered as she stared at Kol slightly shocked because he had tears rolling down his face. She thought he wasn't capable of feeling anything or at least that is what the rest of his family portrayed him as.

"We all had decided to go out one night but Keira didn't want too so Elijah offered to stay with her. I made it seem as if I had left then I stood outside the door and listened to their conversation. I remember it as if it was yesterday."


	6. Chapter 6 : Being invited

**Kol**

"We all had decided to go out one night but Keira didn't want too so Elijah offered to stay with her. I made it seem as if I had left then I stood outside the door and listened to their conversation. I remember it as if it was yesterday." Kol whispered then he was instantly transported back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Kol slammed the front door shut then he waited a couple of seconds before he flashed over to the door that lead to the living which was where Elijah and Keira were._

_"What's wrong angel? You were more than happy to go out until Kol said he was joining us."_

_"It's nothing Eli, I'm just not feeling well."_

_"This doesn't happen to have anything to do with the time when you and Kol lived in the same town does it?" Elijah asked and Kol felt his breath get caught in his throat as he impatiently waited for Keira to answer._

_"How do ... I don't know what you are talking about Eli? I haven't seen Kol since the last time he was living with all of you."_

_"Don't lie to me angel, it won't work. I saw your dream ..."_

_"You went into my head?" Keira shouted and Kol knew all hell was about to go down._

_"You were crying Keira, I was about to wake you up when you said the name Mikael. I ... I had to see but I regret it now. I saw how you and Kol kept on bumping into each other then it was blank for what felt like a whole minute before a scene appeared in front of my eyes. I ..."_

_"Don't go there Elijah, I don't want to be reminded of my own stupidity."_

_"You weren't stupid Keira, Kol was the stupid one. He was stupid for leaving without telling you, I'm sure he thought that what you had was also friendship but it's Kol. He always ran from feelings so don't feel bad. If it weren't you and my brother in that situation then I would have thought that the fates were involved."_

_"Don't be silly Eli, Kol and I would never be anything more than mild friends." Keira said and Kol felt his heart break slightly, he believed that would they had developed all those years ago was defiantly more than just a mild friendship. If Kol believed in love then he would have thought that the friendship they had was actually more but love doesn't exist so it was just friendship._

_"I don't care about what happened between you and my brother Keira, what I want to know is why my father seemed to enjoy your company?"_

_"Mikael appeared in town not long after Kol had left, about a couple of days later if I remember correctly. He asked around and people automatically sent him to me since everybody knew that Kol and I had lived together. He was so nice to me Eli, he treated me as if I was his daughter and for once in my life, I felt ... I felt like I belonged somewhere. I missed having a father figure so I accepted him into my life without even thinking about what you had told me. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later when I remembered and I instantly realised that what I was doing was wrong. He tried to compel answers out of me but I had been on vervain since I had first bumped into Kol so his compulsion didn't work. He told me that what Kol had done to me wasn't acceptable and that he deserved to be punished. He used my anger for Kol against me and used it to get information out of me. I had heard from some witches that Niklaus and yourself were in England so I thought Kol would be heading towards you. I ... I told Mikael everything I knew like where you and Klaus were, that I expected Kol to be heading to you and I also told him ..."_

_"Told him what Keira? What did you tell Mikael?"_

_"Isn't it bad enough that he nearly killed you because of me? I sent Mikael to England Elijah, I sent him."_

_"You did what?" Kol quickly opened his eyes and saw that Nik was holding Keira against the wall by her throat. Elijah was struggling to pull Nik off Keira so Kol ran across the room, grabbed ahold of Nik's other arm and they were able to pull him away from Keira together. Keira took one last look at Nik before she ran out of the room and vanished from the house. "I'm going to kill you girl." Nik shouted then he overpowered Kol and Elijah and was quickly out of the house._

_End of flashback_

"He came back that evening and told us that Keira was already dead when he found her. I knew it was my fault that she was dead so I flipped, I flipped the switch and started killing anyone I could find."

"Is that why Klaus daggered you?" Caroline asked and as Kol nodded his head, Caroline quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kol was waiting for something to happened but when nothing did, he slowly wrapped his arms around Caroline and cried into her shoulder. Kol was instantly reminded of Keira and the time that she had first hugged him. "It wasn't your fault that Jordan got Keira that night and she loves you as much as she did all those years ago. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't understand, Keira wouldn't want this and you know that."

"Thank you Caroline." Kol whispered and they stayed in each others arms for a couple of minutes in silence before Caroline broke it.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Caroline asked and Kol rapidly grabbed ahold of her face and glared at her.

"Of course she'll come back."

"I meant ..."

"I know what you meant Caroline." Kol snapped then he shot off his bed and started pacing his room. "She'll come back, the real Keira will come back. We just have to have faith."

* * *

**Keira**

"So you are going to introduce me to some of your friends?" Keira asked as Damon dragged her across the street.

"They aren't my friends Keira, I don't have friends. They are just people who ... hang around with me." Keira giggled as Damon tried to find the right words to call the people who they were meeting.

"Well I'm sure they are as nice as you are so I'll get along with them just fine." Keira said and she ran in The Grill then she squealed as Damon grabbed ahold of her waist causing her to freeze.

"Thought I told you never to run off from me again?" Damon asked and Keira rolled her eyes as she remembered Damon telling her that on their second night in New York and then every night after that.

"God Damon, you should know by now that I don't live by rules." Keira could feel people staring at her and she was slightly worried that it was the people who she was trying to avoid. "Now show me to these people who just hang around you."

"Fine." Damon snapped then Keira smirked as he stormed away from her and over to a group of people on the other side of the bar. She casually scanned the room and sighed when the people who were staring at her were in fact the people she was trying to avoid. "Are you coming or not Keira?" Damon shouted and Keira couldn't help but roll her eyes as she giggled.

"Someone's just not happy that I bought myself a brand new car, brand new jewellery, brand new perfume as well as a brand new wardrobe and paid for it with your card." Keira shouted then she skipped over to the group of people surrounding Damon and smiled when they all were laughing whilst Damon mumbled to himself. "Hi everybody. I'm Keira, Damon's friend even though he believes he doesn't have friends."

"Hi Keira, I'm Alaric." Keira shook the mans hand before she smiled up at Damon who was frowning at her.

"Damon has told me all about the vampire hunter in town but I didn't think he was serious. If you are a hunter then why are you 'friends' with Damon? If I was a hunter, he'd be the first vampire dead." Keira said then she smiled as they all burst out laughing whilst Damon glared at her. "You know I'm joking and love you really Day."

"Day? Are you sure it's just a friendship here?" The only human in the group said causing Keira to frown as she stared at him. "Sorry, I was joking. Anyway, I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"Gilbert as in Elena Gilbert?" Keira asked and gulped as Jeremy nodded.

"She's my adopted sister and my real cousin." Jeremy said as he weakly smiled at Keira. "But don't worry, I don't agree with her on your situation. You didn't deserve what was said to you at the Mikaelson Mansion. Since Stefan got with Rebekah, he's been a right dick and he doesn't even realise it."

"Stefan has always been a dick, it's just he's showing it more now that he is with Barbie Klaus." Damon said causing Keira to giggle. "Anyway, the last two people are Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett. Tyler is a hybrid whilst Bonnie is a ..."

"Witch." Keira said then she smiled as they stared at her looking shocked. "I've known many Bennett witches in my life time and I was really good friends with one of your ancestors. You may know her, she was called Emily."

"You were friends with Emily Bennett?" Bonnie asked then she grinned as Keira nodded her head. "Looks like we are going to be great friends then Keira." Keira hopped up onto the bar and started swinging her legs back and forth as she smiled at all of them.

"How did you like New York? Did you have fun? I've always wanted to go to New York." Jeremy shot many more questions at Keira and she was having a hard times catching them all.

"Wow, slow down little Gilbert. Keira may be an old vampire but her hearing still isn't good enough to catch all your questions that you are firing at her." Damon said as he lent next to Keira on the bar.

"Sorry." Jeremy mumbled as he blushed.

"Don't worry about it Jer ... I can call you Jer right?" Keira asked and grinned when he nodded his head. "To answer the questions that I easily heard, I loved New York and I had loads of fun. It's been a while since I had been there so Damon showed me everything that was new. I can take you there if you want, I'd love to be able to walk around New York at human speed so that I could take everything in. I know!"

"What?" Alaric asked as everybody stared at Keira looking amused.

"We'll have a road trip and we'll all go to New York and I can show Jeremy everything there and we can all get to know each other and bond and oh my god, it would be so fun then we could ..."

"Slow down babe." Damon said then he chuckled as Keira frowned. "Maybe we can go to New York but it would have to be after the wedding since we have all been invited."

"Sucks for you all then doesn't it. Maybe I should just go to New York whilst the wedding happens since I wasn't invited and then you can all join me afterwards." Keira said. _Can't believe I wasn't even invited to my own best friends wedding. _Keira thought and a frown was about to make its way onto her face so Keira plastered a fake smile on her face so that none of her new friends would question why she was upset.

"Incoming." Damon whispered into Keira's ear causing her to turn her head and her eyes widened as she saw Elena making her way over to them so she quickly turned and faced Damon.

"Hi ... um Keira." Keira turned her head and raised her eyebrow as Elena stood in front of her looking nervous. "We heard what you said about not being invited to the wedding and I don't think that is fair since you are Elijah's closest and oldest friend so here."

"Are you calling me old?" Keira asked then she smirked as Elena's eyes widened.

"I ... no I ..." Keira's eyes narrowed as Elena pulled out an envelope from her jacket pocket. "It's an invitation to my wedding and I hope to see you there."

"Why would you even want me there? I'm sure you've been told by Rebekah and Niklaus about my past so what's this about? If this is just another way to hurt me then tell me now because I can't take being hurt anymore."

"No, it isn't. I swear to you that I'm serious about you coming. Yes, Rebekah and Klaus have told me about your past but they said nothing but nice things about you. Caroline says you have been a really great friend to her so I would like you to be there to watch Elijah finally tie the knot." Keira stared at Elena for a couple of seconds before she sighed and took the envelope from Elena's hand.

"I'm not going to say yes because I don't know if I could spend a whole wedding ceremony being in the same room as the people who hate m..."

"Stefan." Damon whispered then he started coughing to try and cover it up.

"The people who hate my guts but I'll think about it." Keira whispered as she weakly smiled at Elena. Keira watched as Elena nodded her head then Elena turned and started walking away and Keira felt like she had to say something but she didn't know what. "Hey ... um Elena?" Elena stopped half way to her table and turned around to face Keira who was nervously fiddling with the ring on her finger. Keira slowly looked up and noticed everybody at Elena's table was staring at her. "I ... I really appreciate you inviting me to your wedding." Once Elena had reached her table, Keira turned back around to see the group surrounding her were staring at her with their eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to the Keira who was trying to stop using her emotions?" Damon asked causing Keira to shake her head.

"Someone once said to me that emotions were the greatest gift you could have and I'm starting to believe her all over again." Keira whispered and out the corner of her eye, she could see Caroline smiling which caused a smile to appear on Keira's face.


	7. Chapter 7 : Pre-wedding pamper session

**Klaus**

There was a knock at the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion and Klaus knew that none of his siblings would answer it since Elijah was discussing something with Elena, Rebekah was asking Stefan for his opinion on her new clothes and Kol, well Kol was being Kol and was just lying on the couch so Klaus stood up and made his way over to the front door. When he opened it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Keira standing there.

"Hey."

"Hi." Klaus whispered as he stared at Keira in shock that she was even there. It had been 5 days since they had last seen her in The Grill when Elena invited her to the wedding but none of the siblings believed she would come since everything that happened last time Keira was in the Mansion. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Elena, Caroline and Rebekah." Klaus' eyes widened even more as he heard the names of the people Keira was looking for.

"Come on in and I'll ... um ... I'll find them for you." Klaus closed the front door once Keira had stepped inside then he lead her into the living room where Kol was still lying on the couch with his eyes shut. "I'll be right back with Elena, Caroline and Rebekah for you." Klaus was just about to leave the room but he stopped as he saw Kol's eyes slowly opening. He stayed in the doorway just incase something happened and he needed to sort the situation out. Kol looked around the room then his eyes widened as he took in Keira who was looking out of the window. Klaus weakly smiled because he knew that Kol had a soft spot for Keira just like he did himself.

"Keira."

"Kol." Klaus chuckled as a frown appeared on Kol's face when Keira didn't even look away from the window when Kol said her name. He stared at Kol for a couple of seconds then sighed before walking out of the room knowing that Keira was more than able to handle Kol.

"Girls, someone is here to see you." Klaus shouted then he rushed back into the living room to see both of them still stood in the same spot. He wasn't worried about Keira because she could handle anything Kol did but he was worried about Kol because Klaus didn't believe that Kol would be able to cope on his own if Keira continued to blank him. "They are on their way."

"Thank you Niklaus." Keira said and Klaus sighed yet again as she continued staring out at the grounds that surrounded Mikaelson Mansion.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline snapped as she stormed into the room looking very angry but that all vanished as her eyes landed on Keira. "Oh my god." Caroline shouted causing everybody in the house to suddenly appear in the room and Klaus watched as their mouths dropped open and their eyes widen when Keira slowly spun around on her heels.

"Hello Caroline." Keira said then she groaned in pain as Caroline attacked her with a hug. "Easy Care, my ribs are sore."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Keira." Caroline shouted as she jumped away from Keira as quickly as she could. "Why are your ribs sore?" Caroline asked and Klaus was glad she did because he really wanted to know the answer. Keira looked around the room and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle as she blushed.

"Let's just say that yesterday was a very fun day." Keira whispered then she shook her head before clearing her throat. "The reason why I am here is to invite you girls to a pre-wedding pamper day at the Boarding House tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Elena asked then she squealed as Keira nodded her head. Klaus looked over at his older brother to see Elijah stood staring at Keira with a small smile on his face. "Of course we'll be there. Does this mean you are coming to the wedding?"

"Could a bridesmaid really say no to a wedding?" Keira said and Klaus' mouth dropped open as did everybody else's except for Elena's since she knew that little piece of information. "I will only accept being one of your bridesmaids if I know who will be walking me down the isle?" Klaus stared at Keira in shock because he never expected her to even be going to the wedding let alone being a bridesmaid at it.

"I was going to see if Damon would since you two seem close."

"I'm sure I can convince him." Keira said as she smirked causing Klaus to feel really proud of her. "So I'll see you girls tomorrow then?"

"Defiantly." Rebekah said then she took a step forward causing Keira to take one backwards and Klaus felt sick because Keira was still scared of him and his siblings. "I'm sorry for what I have said to you Keira. I never meant any of it. Do ... do you forgive me?" Rebekah asked and this was probably about the fourth time in his whole life that Klaus had seen Rebekah looking worried. Klaus watched in horror as Keira appeared inches from Rebekah's face and he knew that he should be over there making sure nothing happened but it was like he was frozen to the spot.

"Are you seriously asking for my forgiveness? When has Rebekah 'perfect' Mikaelson ever asked for forgiveness? Why should I forgive you for the things you have said Rebekah? Do you know how much they hurt? You called me a bitch and a slut because you thought I was playing around with Kol when he was actually only looking after me since I was drunk. Would you forgive someone for calling you a bitch and a slut? Well would you Rebekah?" Keira shouted and Klaus watched as a tear rolled down Rebekah's cheek.

"No I wouldn't."

"But guess what Rebekah? I'm nothing like you, I don't need for people to think I'm perfect just so that I can get through the day. Do you know the saying 'Forgive and Forget'. Well I forgive you Rebekah but I will never forget what you have said and done to me." Keira snapped then she spun on her heels and vanished from the room before Klaus had time to blink. "I'll see you girls tomorrow." Keira shouted then as the front door slammed shut, Klaus witnessed all hell brake loose.

* * *

**Keira**

Keira was happily chatting away with Bonnie and Jeremy when the doorbell rang.

"Day get that for me." Keira shouted then she giggled as she heard Damon mumbling to himself. "And remember to be nice." Keira looked over at Bonnie and Jeremy and nodded her head then they all shot onto their feet and ran over to the doorway of the living room to watch Damon being 'nice' to the guests. Damon opened the door and Keira smirked as he plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"Hi, welcome to the Salvatore boarding house. Today we have a lovely pre-wedding pamper session set up for you and we hope you have a pleasant time here at the Salvatore boarding house." Keira took one more look at Damon's face then she burst out laughing whilst Jeremy and Bonnie dropped to the floor crying with laughter.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face Day." Keira whispered then she squealed as Damon grabbed ahold of her waist and spun her around in the air before he placed her feet back on the ground.

"You are lucky that I care for you Keira otherwise you'd be dead for making me say that." Damon said then he kicked Jeremy who was still on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Let's go lover boy." Keira lent against the wall and watched as Jeremy looked over at Bonnie before he followed Damon out of the house.

"Don't forget to have a pleasant time Damon." Caroline shouted and Keira couldn't help but grin knowing that she still had her best friend. "Now, let's get this pre-wedding party started."

"Who said anything about a party?" Rebekah asked looking nervous and Keira realised that Rebekah was only nervous because of yesterday.

"Are you forgetting what I taught you Bekah?" Keira asked and smiled as Rebekah stared at her looking shocked. "Always party ..."

"If you have an excuse." Rebekah said then she grinned as she looked at Keira. "Are we good?"

"You've been like a sister to me Bekah since I became friends with Eli. Sisters have arguments all the time but they always get through them being best friends in the end and that's us Bekah. We are more than good." Keira said then she looked around the room and grinned. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

The girls stumbled into The Grill and Keira burst out laughing as Rebekah walked into a table.

"Drinks are on ..."

"Elijah's tab." Elena shouted as she interrupted Keira.

"You look like you've had a good time." Kol said as he appeared by Keira's side.

"We had a brilliant time right girls?" Keira said then she tripped over her heels and fell into Kol. "Cheers." Keira whispered then she kissed Kol's cheek.

"Can I join you ladies?" Kol said causing Keira to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Rebekah asked and Keira giggled whilst she watched the two siblings glare at each other.

"This looks fun." Kol said as circled his hand causing Keira to look around and she giggled as the girls were all dancing. "I want to be apart of it."

"New York, New York." Keira and Caroline shouted at the same time then they stared at each other with massive smiles on their face.

"I know what we can do." Caroline shouted causing Keira to smile.

"And what would that be love?" Niklaus asked as he appeared out of nowhere. Keira looked around The Grill and saw that there was a table near the back of The Grill that was being occupied by Damon, Stefan and Elijah and there was only two empty places which probably were for Kol and Niklaus. Keira looked back at Caroline and nodded her head then they both grinned.

"Karaoke." Keira shouted then she cheered along with the girls as Matt brought some drinks over. "Get the mics out Matthew cause us girls are going to blow this place apart."

"Lord help us." Damon whispered causing Keira to frown.

"You are only jealous that you can't sing as well as me Day. We found that out in New York." Keira looked at the other girls and nodded her head then she walked over to the small stage in The Grill and stepped up onto it followed closely by the rest of the girls which happened to be Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena. "Hi everybody. My name is Keira and my friends are Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena. We've come to realise that maybe not everybody has noticed how we are feeling recently so we are here tonight because we want to sing a song that might finally make 5 very special people realise the truth. We hope you understand after this song. This is 'U Make Me Wanna'."

_(Keira)_

_You know you make me wanna._

_You know you make me wanna._

_(Caroline)_

_To start it off I know you know me_

_(Rebekah)_

_To come to think of it, it was only last week._

_(Bonnie)_

_That I had a dream about us, oh._

_(Elena)_

_That's why I am here, I'm singing this song._

_(Keira)_

_To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,_

_(Bonnie)_

_Someway let me know, you want me boy._

_(Rebekah)_

_Everytime you see me what do you see?_

_(Caroline)_

_I feel like I'm a poor girl and you're the king._

_(Elena)_

_Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need._

_(Keira)_

_Baby that's why:_

_(All)_

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night._

_You make me wanna hold you till the morning light._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight._

_You're the first and last thing on my mind._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_(Keira)_

_Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no._

_(Caroline)_

_They'll just get stronger if I see you again._

_(Rebekah)_

_Baby I'm tired of being friends._

_(Bonnie)_

_I wanna know if you feel the same_

_(Elena)_

_And could you tell me do you feel my pain?_

_(Bonnie)_

_Don't leave me in doubt._

_(Rebekah)_

_Everytime you see me what do you see?_

_(Caroline)_

_I feel like I'm a poor girl and you're the king._

_(Elena)_

_Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need._

_(Keira)_

_And baby that's why:_

_(All)_

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night._

_You make me wanna hold you till the morning light._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight._

_You're the first and last thing on my mind._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_(Elena)_

_I'll take you home real quick_

_(Bonnie)_

_And sit you down on the couch_

_(Rebekah)_

_Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out._

_(All)_

_Baby we can make sweet love._

_(Caroline)_

_Then we'll take it nice and slow._

_(Keira)_

_I'm gonna touch you like you've never known before_

_(All)_

_We're gonna make love ..._

_(Caroline and Rebekah)_

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night._

_You make me wanna hold you till the morning light._

_(Elena and Bonnie)_

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_(All)_

_I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight._

_You're the first and last thing on my mind._

_(Keira)_

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_(All)_

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night._

_You make me wanna hold you till the morning light._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._

_I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight._

_You're the first and last thing on my mind._

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall._

_You make me wanna surrender my soul._


	8. Chapter 8 : Long time no see

**Kol**

"Since we are already on stage, we might as well sing you another song. This one is 'Girls just wanna have fun'. We hope you enjoy."

"I want all the girls in here tonight to let their hair down and party like you have never partied before." Keira shouted and Kol gulped as he noticed the flash of mischief in her eyes. He quickly turned back around and downed his shot.

"Oh shit." Damon whispered causing all the lads to turn and looked where he was staring. Kol's eyes widened as he noticed that all the girls on the stage were pulling off their jackets but the person who stood out the most to him was Bonnie Bennett who was wearing a stunning short black one-shoulder dress. "You don't ... don't think they were meaning us do you?"

"Obviously Elena was meaning my brother whilst Rebekah was meaning Stefan." Klaus said as he snapped his eyes away from Caroline. Kol looked around the table his was sat at and chuckled as everybody grabbed a shot and downed it as quickly as they could. "But what about the others? They could be meaning anyone, not us."

"Well let's think of this logically." Elijah said causing Kol to roll his eyes at his older brother. "Caroline always had the line '_I feel like I'm a poor girl and you're the king' _so who do we know in Mystic Falls that likes to be seen as a king?"

"Obviously Klaus likes to be seen as a king but she always deny's liking him so I don't think Care was meaning Klaus. No offence to you or anything Klaus."

"None taken Stefan." Nik whispered. Kol could see behind the mask his older brother Nik was wearing and knew that Nik was hurt that Caroline could possibly like someone else. "She was probably singing about _Tyler_."

"Well that would be very awkward seeing as she broke up with him after announcing to the whole school that he was a cheating scumbag and was no good in bed." Damon said then he chuckled as he looked over at Stefan who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Do you remember the video I sent you? I still can't believe she invited me down just so that I could record it for her."

"When did this happen?" Kol asked as he looked over at Nik and grinned when Nik had a small smile on his face.

"Couple months after we all had left Mystic Falls 5 years ago." Stefan whispered as he sighed. "I still feel bad that I told her over the phone that Tyler was cheating on her."

"Do you have the video here?" Kol asked then he grinned as Damon pulled out his phone and started typing away on it.

"I've sent it to you all so you can watch it later but first we need to work out who the girls were meaning." Damon said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Obviously, Caroline was meaning Klaus, Rebekah was meaning Stefan and Elena was meaning Elijah so we only have to work out Bonnie and Keira."

"Are you that stupid Salvatore that you can't see that Keira ..."

"Don't tell him Niklaus, let Damon and Kol work it out for themselves." Elijah said then Kol watched in shock as Elijah smirked at him. "Which bridesmaid are you walking down the aisle Kol?"

"Bonnie ... are you trying to say that Bonnie was meaning me whilst Keira was meaning Damon?" Kol asked then his mouth dropped open as Stefan, Elijah and Nik all nodded their heads looking amused. "Crap."

"What's wrong with Bonnie liking you?" Stefan asked as he stared at Kol looking confused. _If only you knew Salvatore_. Kol thought then he sighed before he grabbed another shot and downed it.

"The problem is that he now has to find a way to ask her out Stefan." Nik said then he smirked as Kol glared at him. "At least you know that she returns your feelings Kol." Kol slowly smiled as he realised that what Nik had just said was the truth. Kol took a deep breath before he looked over to the stage wanting to see Bonnie but all he saw was an empty stage being set up for the next karaoke song.

"Where have the girls gone?" Kol asked as he jumped to his feet and rapidly looked around The Grill to see if they were somewhere else.

"How the hell could we have lost them?" Damon snapped and for once since Kol had met Damon, he actually agreed with something he said.

"Well we were discussing who they liked. It wouldn't have been that hard for them to sneak out since 4 out of the 5 of them are vampires and Bonnie is a witch so she could have easily walked out of here without anyone knowing if she didn't want them too." Stefan said then Kol watched as he walked across The Grill then as he reached the bar, Kol listened into his conversation with the bartender. "Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey Stefan. You guys need some more drinks?"

"No, we still have some left but I was just wondering if you had seen where the girls went. They were drunk, drunk enough that their vampire senses were wary so I'm worried that something could happen to them."

"Well, they left a couple of minutes ago after Keira bought bottles of alcohol from me."

"Do you know where they were going?" Stefan asked and Kol was actually quite surprised at how well Stefan was able to act. "It's just that ... I have three originals living in the same place as I do Matt and they are all just waiting for me to trip up so that they can kill me so if anything happens to the girls then I'm dead. Every single one of those girls means something to the originals Matt so please help me out here. Rebekah is their sister, Elena is Elijah's fiance, Caroline is now a friend of Kol's as well as the love of Klaus' life then you have Keira who is Elijah's closest and oldest friend of all time and Bonnie, well Bonnie isn't as important to the originals but Kol is falling for her and I think he'll be even worse than Klaus when it comes to the safety of the person he loves so if you don't want the originals causing havoc on this town then you have to ignore what the girls said and tell me where they went Matt."

"Caroline said you would try and use the originals causing havoc on Mystic Falls against me Stefan and it looks like she was right. Keira was going to take them all back to the boarding house but then they realised that you all could just walk in so they decided to go to the Mikaelson Mansion until Rebekah said that it wasn't a good idea so they thought about going to the Gilbert's until they realised yet again that you were all invited in. This put a downer on their night until Caroline offered her place but then Bonnie remember that Klaus was invited in many years ago so that he could save Caroline's life so then they realised that there was only one place they could go that you weren't all invite. Pity Rebekah compelled me to forget exactly where they were going then made me drink some vervain so that her brothers couldn't find out." Kol watched in shock as Stefan sighed before he turned on his heels and made his way back to them. "Oh and Stefan ... Rebekah compelled me to only tell you if Caroline wasn't right about you using the originals to try and make me spill. Oh well, better luck next time. Those girls think of everything."

"This has to be Keira's idea, she is the only one who would be able to think of compelling that quickly." Elijah said as he wore a small smile on his face.

"That's one of the reasons why I gave you a chance of friendship with Keira." Nik said causing Kol to roll his eyes.

"We all know that you enjoyed being in Keira's company as much as the rest of us so drop the act Nik. Now I'm going to give Keira a ring and found out where she is."

* * *

**Keira**

Keira was dancing with Caroline and Rebekah when her phone started ringing for what felt like the millionth time in the space of 5 minutes. Keira looked across the room and giggled as she saw Bonnie downing the last of the alcohol that was taken from The Grill.

"Who's ringing this time Bon-Bon?" Elena shouted as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Let me check." Bonnie slurred causing everyone to giggle before they all burst out laughing as Bonnie gasped. "It's ... it's Kol."

"Answer it then put it on speaker for me Bonnie. I don't feel like stopping dancing any time soon." Keira shouted then she looked up at Elena and grinned. "Turn it down a bit darling."

"Finally."

"Kol, my second favourite original brother. How lovely to hear from you." Keira shouted then she giggled as she saw Elena sliding down the banister before running back up the stairs and sliding down again.

"Where are you Keira?"

"Like she is going to tell you dear brother." Rebekah's voice echoed around the building they were in and that was when Keira noticed that Rebekah was no longer in the same room as them. "Look what I found." Keira spun around on her heels and giggled when Caroline squealed as Rebekah ran back into the room holding a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

"Off, off, off." Keira watched as Elena and Bonnie quickly joined Caroline in chanting the word 'off' as Rebekah swung the bottle back and forth in the air.

"Are you having a strip show without me Keira?"

"Of course not Kol, the girls are just wanting Rebekah to remove the lid from the bottle of whiskey she has just found. You see we have run out of the bottles that I bought from The Grill, Bonnie was more than eager to finished off the last bottle by herself. Now if you want to find us Kol then you and the others will need to bring some bottles with you."

"That's fine Keira but please just tell us where you are." Keira could hear the worry in Niklaus' voice which took her by surprise.

"Matthew gave you the clue and that is all you are getting from me tonight Niklaus."

"I swear to god Keira that if you don't tell me then I will kill everybody you ever cared for and loved."

"Then I guess you will have to kill yourself and the rest of your siblings." Keira whispered as she sobered up quickly. "You'll also have to kill the Salvatore brothers as well as Elena, Bonnie and especially Caroline since I see her as the little sister I never had."

"Apologise to Keira because you have just hurt her feelings even if she won't admit it herself. You and Keira are very alike Niklaus so man up and apologise to my best friend." Keira felt a smile spreading across her face as she held the words coming out of Elijah's mouth.

"Fine." Keira giggled as she held Niklaus' sigh. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Keira and I promise that I won't hurt anyone you care for or love so could you please tell me where you girls are?" Keira looked around the room and smiled as all the girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Nik but the girls say I can't."

"Don't make me say it Keira, don't make me have to use it." Keira stood frozen as she realised what Niklaus meant. "I saved you that night Keira and you never thanked me so you owe me. I'd like for you to repay me with the location of where you girls are."

"We are where none of you are invited. None of you are invited into this place. You can't hear where we are because Bonnie has a soundproof spell cast on this place. We can not use the Gilbert's, the Bennett's or the Forbes' because at least one of you have been invited. We can not use the Salvatore boarding house or the Mikaelson Mansion because you do not need an invitation to enter the house since no human lives there. None of you are invited into this place. We are where none of you are invited." Keira repeated the exact same words that Rebekah had compelled her to say if and only if Niklaus used her debt to him against her. Keira shook her head and groaned as the effects from the compulsion slowly faded away. "See you soon Nik." Keira whispered then she flashed across the room and ended the call before she lifted her phone into her hands and through it across the room with as much force as she could manage.

"What's got you all moody?" Rebekah asked as she flashed in front of Keira with concern in her eyes, only for Keira to push her away.

"Never and I mean never compel me to do anything again. Do I make myself clear Rebekah?" Keira grabbed ahold of her head and the scream that escaped from her mouth as she dropped to her knees caused the whole house to shake.

"Keira." Rebekah shouted as she dropped to the ground in front of Keira and grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "Somebody get help." Rebekah shouted then she looked back to Keira who was trying with all her might to keep her eyes open. Keira closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could to try and found a reason for why this pain was familiar to her. Her memory's were coming faster and faster until she gasped as they stopped and one stood out from the rest. Keira looked up and stared at Rebekah.

"You need to get out of here now Bekah." Keira whispered then she whimpered as the pain increased. "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving when you are in pain." Rebekah shouted and Keira knew she had to do something otherwise Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline would be trapped when all hell broke loose.

"Do you trust me Rebekah?" Keira asked as she forced her eyes to remain locked with Rebekah's and not to close.

"Of course I trust you." Keira breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the words leave Rebekah's mouth.

"Then I need you to trust me when I say that you need to get yourself and everybody else out of here right now." Keira watched as Rebekah looked torn for a couple of seconds before she sighed and slowly stood up. "Thank you so much Bekah."

"I'm only doing this because you've asked me too." Rebekah whispered then she flashed in front of Caroline and slapped her across the face causing Caroline to snap out of the state she was in. "You need to get Elena and Bonnie and get out of here right now. Run as fast as you can to your house and stay there until I come and get you. Do not and I mean it Caroline, do not let anyone into that house unless you have the ok from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"What's going ..." Keira watched as Caroline's eyes widened as she stared straight at her. "Keira." Caroline took a step forward but was quickly pulled back by Rebekah.

"Do you want to die? Do you want Bonnie and Elena to die?"

"No, of course not."

"Then get them out of here and to your house right now." Rebekah shouted then Keira watched as Caroline stared at her for a couple of seconds before she rushed out of the room to find Bonnie and Elena. Rebekah rushed back over to Keira and Keira weakly smiled as she saw the fear in Rebekah's eyes because she wanted to try and make Rebekah feel better. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Keira watched as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all stood in the doorway staring at her before they vanished then she slowly turned to Rebekah and took a deep breathe.

"Tell Damon that I love him." Keira whispered then she closed her eyes and only opened them again as she felt the wind rush by her face. She looked over to the doorway to see Rebekah stood outside looking defeated.

"What's the danger?" Rebekah whispered and Keira knew she had only seconds to literally save Rebekah's life so she told the truth.

"Jordan." Keira whispered then she screamed as red-hot pain surged throughout her whole body.

"Keira." Rebekah shouted as she stepped forward to run towards Keira but she froze as she couldn't get into the house and Keira knew he was here. Jordan was here and he was ready.

"Go Rebekah." Keira shouted then she allowed a tear to fall as Rebekah vanished from sight. Keira sat holding onto her stomach as the red-hot pain swept throughout her whole body one more time before it slowly started to disappear. As soon as the pain was bearable, Keira jumped to her feet before she closed her eyes and let her vampire senses kick in. She spun around on her heels then she rushed forward and slammed Jordan against the wall before she wrapped her fingers around his throat and smirked. "Hello Jordan, long time no see."

"Keira, a pleasure as always. Now let me go."


	9. Chapter 9 : It's Over!

**Damon**

Damon tried to think of where the girls could be but the alcohol that he had drank earlier this evening was clouding his thoughts. He was just about to give himself a break when his phone started ringing and his eyebrow raised as he saw that it was Caroline calling.

"Blondie? Why are you calling me?" Damon asked causing everybody to turn and face him.

"Damon, Damon I need you to listen to me ok." Caroline's voice varied in strength as she spoke those 10 words. Damon listened closely and it sounded like she was running at vampire speed on the other end of the phone. "Get Bonnie to my house like Rebekah said Elena and I'll be right behind you. Go."

"What's going on Blondie?"

"We were drinking and Keira groaned as the effects of her compulsion from Rebekah wore off. We didn't think anything of it until she dropped to the ground screaming. Something's wrong with her Damon, something is seriously wrong but Keira wouldn't let us stay. She got Rebekah to make us leave but I can't wait at mine whilst I know Keira isn't safe."

"If Rebekah said for you to go to your house then you better go to your house Caroline." Damon snapped and everybody could hear the panic in his voice. "We don't need to worry about more people being hurt if we can help it."

"But she's my best friend Damon, I can't just leave her there." A scream erupted from the phone causing Damon's heart to sink.

"Caroline?" Klaus shouted as he snatched Damon's phone and held it to his ear.

"I told you to run to your house. It's not safe for us here Caroline, we have to get out of here now." Damon felt slightly better when he heard Rebekah's voice coming through the phone but he started to panic again when he thought about Keira.

"But Keira? Where's Keira?"

"I couldn't get to her Caroline, there is a spell up stopping any vampires from getting in and it also stops vampires from getting out. I'm so sorry Caroline, I did my best."

"No, not Keira. I'm not leaving Keira in there Rebekah. I'm not letting her die without even trying to help her."

"If you get in there then you'll die as well. Keira doesn't want that, she wants you to stay alive Caroline so do this for her. Keira's dying wish was for you and everybody else she loves to stay alive, you aren't going to go against her final wish are you? She made me promise to keep everybody safe and to also tell Damon that she loved him Caroline. She doesn't expect to get out of this alive." Damon looked around the room as the tears cascaded down his cheeks then he saw Elijah and Kol looking defeated and felt his heart break. "Nik?"

"I'm here Rebekah. What's going on? Are you and Caroline ok?"

"He's here Nik, he's here and I couldn't do anything to save her." Rebekah's broken voice affected everybody and Damon let his anger take over as he rushed across the room and snatched his phone from Klaus before he held it to his ear.

"Who's here Rebekah? Where is Keira?" Damon shouted as more tears rolled down his cheeks like mini waterfalls.

"Jordan's here Damon." Those three words turned the tide. Everybody froze as those three words circled around their minds. "They're at the Lockwood Mansion." As soon as those words came through the phone, Damon hung up and was out of the house faster than he had ever gone before. He could hear the others following after him but instead of slowing down and waiting for them, he just sped up as the thought of Keira dying appeared in his mind. It didn't take long to reach the Lockwood Mansion at the speed Damon was running but as he approached, he saw in the distance that Rebekah, Elena and Caroline were banging on what look to be an invisible barrier whilst Bonnie stood a little further away chanting like her life depended on it.

"She's going to be ok Damon, she's be ok." Stefan whispered and Damon knew that Stefan was only saying that to make him feel better.

"They should have stayed at Caroline's." Klaus snapped then Damon watched as Klaus took a step forward but froze as Caroline stumbled into the Lockwood Mansion looking shocked.

"You did it, you did it Bonnie." Elena shouted before she disappeared into the Mansion after Caroline and Rebekah. Damon stared at the spot where the girls had been for what felt like hours as he was frozen but that all vanished when a scream echoed throughout the woods they were stood in.

"Caroline." Damon was quick to follow Klaus as he rushed in the house but then they all froze as they stared at the wall the girls were standing in front of. On the wall, written in blood were two words. Two words that broke Damon's heart._ It's Over._

* * *

_One more chapter left_


	10. Chapter 10 : Wedding Time!

**3 weeks later**

Damon stood staring out the window of the church as the music started playing. It was time for Elena Gilbert to finally become Elena Mikaelson. The doors to the church opened then Rebekah and Stefan were the first couple to walk down the aisle towards the very nervous looking Elijah Mikaelson.

"Let's go Kol." Bonnie shouted then she giggled as Kol flashed by her side and kissed her cheek before he walked her down the aisle. It was now Klaus' turn to walk Caroline down the isle towards his older brother but he had to wait until Caroline returned from Damon's side.

"I know how you are feeling Damon but Keira wouldn't want you to be upset. She'd want you to be the sarcastic bastard that she loved so pull yourself together and I promise you that something amazing is about to happen."

"I'm not bothered about Elena and Elijah finally tying the knot Blondie."

"That isn't what I meant." Caroline whispered then she appeared by Klaus' side and soon Damon was the only one left in the small room.

"This is ridiculous, how the hell am I meant to walk down that aisle without a partner?"

"Good job I am here then isn't it." Keira watched as Damon slowly turned around and his mouth dropped open whist his eyes widened causing Keira to giggle. "So ... what do you think?" Keira asked as she spun around on the spot then she squealed as she quickly slammed against Damon's chest whilst he hugged the life out of her, literally. "Can't. Breath."

"Sorry." Damon whispered then Keira watched as he looked her over before he faced away from her. "I thought I had lost you Keira."

"Don't be silly Day, you could never lose me." Keira whispered then she grabbed ahold of Damon's hand and turned him so that he was facing her. "I know you are hurt that I left but I needed to make sure the link between Jordan and I was gone. It took everything in me after I killed Jordan to leave Mystic Falls, especially you Day but I did it because I didn't know whether or not the link would kill me as well. I'm back Day, I'm here and I'm not going away ever again." Keira stared into Damon's eyes and smiled as she saw that he had forgiven her. And then he kissed her. It was magic, the way Damon's lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside Keira changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, Keira was content to feel his breath come and go with hers. The doors to the church opened and Keira heard gasps come from everybody but Caroline as they saw her stood there. As Keira pulled away from Damon, the future flashed before her eyes and she knew they were going to be happy.


End file.
